deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pistol (DX)
Move It would probably be better to move the article to Pistol, since that's the item's name in the inventory. If we want to make place for DXIW weapons, it can be, for example Pistol (DX) as distinct from Pistol (DXIW) (similar to Combine Overwiki)--Nathan2000 11:09, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Merge with Stealth The stealth pistol is just a stub; how about destroying the Stealth Pistol article somehow and adding a brief paragraph about the stealth pistol explaining its differences. DXNathan 03:02, 25 October 2008 (UTC) The article's image Someone had a good idea cleverly placing a pistol next to a 10mm ammo clip and taking a screenshot, but they've forgotten to adjust the gamma. I find a setting of 179% (using MS Photo Editor) restores the image to what it looks like in the game. I've adjusted the image, and saved it with the same name, but I don't think that erased the original image, so if someone really wants to restore it, I think you can do that, but I think it looks better now. DXNathan 03:07, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough? The "where to find ammo" section towards the end is irrelevant. This is a wiki, a knowledge base, but as bound to the game as a walkthrough. A reference to one of GameFAQs walkthroughs and a link at the end makes more sense. BeauMartinez 16:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) IMM Aurtin? Doesn't than "Aurtin" on the slide look more like "Austin"? You know, the city where the game was created? "IMM" might be "9mm". It's probably just an easter egg. Let's not go too far with speculation. Nathan2000 11:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is not speculation since the name appears on the barrel, we are fixed and the rest is hypothesis. At first I thought like you it was "Austin" for the city. But finally not, when you look good and trying to bring out the letters, it's an R. The weapon also appears on one of Deus Ex: Invisible War wallpaper (which is officially upside, will know why) = http://img600.imageshack.us/img600/5325/54878697645645.png, it's clearly "Aurtin". Itachou [~talk~] 13:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::"Clearly"? A few pixels high bitmap that's supposed to look embossed "clearly" looks like an "R"? Does the round character in the front looks clearly like "I" too? ::What do you mean by "We are fixed"? A blurred text on the texture is nowhere near "fixed". There's nothing in the game text. Every name this weapon gets is simply "10mm pistol". The texture is named "Glock", so the texture artist probably didn't have any specific name on mind either. This "IMM Aurtin"/"9mm Austin" thing is just speculation, worth a mention in the trivia at most. Damn, this article is the only page that shows up in Google when typed that.--Nathan2000 22:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry my friend but I see clearly "MM Aurtin", for "I" it could be a "1" but "1MM" sounds much worse and has less to do with a standard weapon name. Otherwise, ask Deus Ex HDTP modders, they also incorporated the text that was on the weapon but in HD, could you fixed, or better, a Deus Ex 1 developper. For my part I'm fixed, I prefer to call it like that because his name appears on the barrels, despite a poor texture, rather than a impersonal name like "10mm pistol" that truly doesn't mean much. It's not like I created the name from nothing. Itachou [~talk~] 22:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :You deliberately ignore my suggestion considering the first part. 9mm is the standard caliber of handguns. In Deus Ex they probably changed that to 10mm to make it more futuristic, just what they did with currency. :In HDTP they made it a Glock 26. There's a Glock logo, "9mm" and "Au?tin". This "?" looks pretty much like S, though I'm not in the mood for arguing. It's not like anything they say is canonical. I'll leave the text on the slide in notes, but revert the name in the rest of the article. I think it's the best solution.--Nathan2000 08:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't ignore your suggestion, I refer only to what is marked on the weapon (what you say to the 9mm-10mm is just speculation). But I don't agree, that for now the only path on the real name of the weapon we have, if it had nothing to do there the developers would have deleted (and also would not add the text on the weapon in a wallpaper). I suggest you leave the name as it is until you've asked at least a Deus Ex 1 developer the real name, it's not correct to change the page without a final agreement between us. If you prove me wrong, I'll be the first delighted, but for now you have no proof otherwise and therefore no valid argument. Itachou [~talk~] 15:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I also think that the supposed "I''" in "''IMM" is really just a number to designate the caliber such as 9mm. The Austin is both an easter egg throwing homage to the city where Ion Storm is located and also a corruption of Austria where the Glock hails from and from, and whose design this pistol is based on. ::I don't think 10mm was chosen to make the gun seem more futuristic. 10mm Auto is a powerful cartridge that exceeds the .357 Magnum in size, stopping power and velocity and used by hunters and outdoors-men as a bear stopper. The pistol in game is extremely powerful and meets the real life expectation.--The Youth Counselor 04:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Glock I understand that the texture is "Glock", but the stealth pistol looks more like a Glock - with the distinctive sharply-squared-off rectangular slide. The standard 10mm looks like a generic Sig P220, S&W-type semi-auto. 16:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC)